my love story
by kang jiki
Summary: "kesepian itu adalah bagian dari hidupku, jadi buat apa aku takut?"/ "mulai sekarang sampai selamanya aku akan menjagamu! Dan aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu kesepian dan meneteskan air mata!" / "aish bisakah aku bakar semua buku ini! Mataku perih melihat semua angka dan huruf di dalamnya"/ "berusahalah untuk meraih cita-cita, buang semua sifat kekanakanmu itu"… HAEHYUK STORY
1. Chapter 1

My love story

Cast:

Lee Donghae

Tan Hyukjae

And others

Synopsis:

"kesepian itu adalah bagian dari hidupku, jadi buat apa aku takut?"/ "mulai sekarang sampai selamanya aku akan menjagamu! Dan aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu kesepian dan meneteskan air mata!" / "aish bisakah aku bakar semua buku ini! Mataku perih melihat semua angka dan huruf di dalamnya"/ "berusahalah untuk meraih cita-cita, buang semua sifat kekanakanmu itu"… HAEHYUK STORY

.

.

.

Warning: Yaoi/BL, AU, OOC, EYD dimana-mana, Geje, abal, dan sebagainya

Oke saia tidak bosan-bosannya bilang "tidak suka jangan dibaca"

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Aku memandang langit biru bagai lukisan raksasa yang indah. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak melakukan ini.

'pesawat jurusan London-Seoul akan segera berangkat, persiapkan kembali barang-barang anda dan selamat jalan' intruksi itu membuatku mau tidak mau masuk kedalam pesawat. Aku melihat nomor tempat duduk yang akan aku gunakan. Beruntung, ada di dekat jendela!

Aku menyimpan tas kecilku di bagasi atas, lalu menyamankan tempat duduk. Membuka penutup jendela di sampingku, memandang langit dan lapangan terbang. Aku menoleh merasakan tepukan di pundakku. Aku tersenyum saat tahu siapa yang menepukku.

"hai Aiden… where do you want to go?" (kemana kamu ingin pergi?)

"I want to go home, someone is waiting" (aku ingin pulang ke rumah, seseorang sedang menunggu)

"really? Your girlfriend?" (benarkah? Pacarmu?) tanyanya, aku hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Dia balas tersenyum dan melihat jam tangannya. "okey, see you next time"

"see you" balasku. Dia kembali berjalan. Aku menatap jendela lagi.

Dasar, James! Selalu saja bertemu teman kampus yang aneh! Kampus…? Tidak disangka seorang Lee Donghae atau disini akrab disapa Aiden Lee bisa berkuliah di London. Dengan beasiswa, jurusan kedokteran pula. Mungkin kalau tidak ada dia aku tidak akan bisa menjadi seperti sekarang?

#flasback

SM high school, sekolah terkenal di kota Seoul, Korea Selatan. Sekolah yang saat ini tampak ramai karena sedang adanya acara pergantian kelas dari kelas satu ke kelas dua, begitupun sebaliknya. Tampak seorang namja dengan dandanan urakan, baju tidak dimasukkan, rambut acak-acakan, sepatu berwarna biru menyalahi aturan, dasi diikat sembarang dengan wajah malasnya berjalan di koridor. Siswa yeoja yang ada disekitarnya langsung minggir memberi jalan. Ada dua alasan mereka melakukan itu, pertama karena mengidolakan namja ini dan kedua karena takut dengan cap yang diberikan sekolah untuk si namja. Namja bersurai pirang bernama lengkap Lee Donghae ini masuk ke dalam kelas barunya. Suasana kelas yang ramai mendadak sepi. Para yeoja dan namja yang berstatus uke berdecak kagum dengan ketampanan yang dimiliki Donghae, dan namja bertatus seme atau normal hanya bisa berdecak kesal.

"oppa bingung cari tempat duduk ya? Bagaimana kalau duduk di samping bankuku? Oppa tenang saja bangkuku ada di tempat strategis kok" kata seorang yeoja bersurai panjang bergelombang. Yeoja bersurai hijau pendek di sampingnya langsung menggeleng.

"lebih baik oppa di bangkuku! Tenang oppa urusan tugas dan ulangan serahkan padaku!"

"jangan oppa dia bau! Lebih baik denganku saja, aku kenal dengan guru disini jadi saat oppa tidak masuk aku gampang memberi izin"kata yeoja satu lagi.

"kau itu kubilang Donghae oppa duduk dibangkuku!"

"kalian menjengkelkan! Bukanya aku dulu yang punya ide!" Begitulah berdebatan itu terus berlanjut, membuat si namja urakan menggaruk telinga.

"sama-sama jelek kok berantem" kata si namja santai lalu berjalan ke belakang kelas. Para fans hanya bisa saling tatap kebingungan. Kembali pada si namja tampan, namja penyuka warna biru ini melihat tempat duduk kosong di samping bangku yang di tempati seorang namja bersurai coklat madu dengan kaca mata besarnya. Namja berkulit putih itu tengah membaca buku tanpa memperhatikan sekitar. Donghae yang penasaran segera duduk di samping si namja. Namja itu hanya melirik dari balik bukunya dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan buku tebal itu. Donghae yang acuh hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali ke ritual pentingnya, yaitu tidur. Donghae mengangkat alisnya saat mendengar bisik-bisik disekitarnya. Dengan masih menutup mata dia mendengarkan bisik-bisik itu.

"hu'uh kenapa sih Donghae oppa mau duduk di disamping si aneh!"

"iya, jangan sampai oppa tertular anehnya itu!"

"dia bukan sekedar aneh tapi terkutuk! Siapa juga yang mau berteman denganya!"

"jangankan berteman, duduk bersamanya saja ogah!"

"aku berani bertaruh, seminggu lagi Donghae oppa akan mencari tempat duduk lagi!"

Dari celah lengan yang tertekuk itu Donghae melirik namja bersurai coklat madu disampingnya. Si namja hanya diam tetap membaca bukunya. tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri ada raut kesedihan di wajah tenang itu.

…haehyuk…

"ayo cepat berkumpul di lapangan!" seru Zhoumi, guru olahraga muda di sekolah SM. Donghae melirik namja bersurai coklat madu disampingnya yang tengah membaca buku tebal.

'kenapa dia tidak berganti pakaian?' tanya Donghae dalam hati.

"LEE DONGHAE!" teriak seorang namja di belakangnya. Dia menoleh dan menggaruk telinga. "KE LAPANGAN SEKARANG, ATAU LARI 100X?!" geram Zhoumi dengan wajah seramnya. Donghae hanya menghela napas panjang lalu berjalan pergi. Zhoumi menatap namja bersurai coklat yang dari tadi diam mendengarkan berdebatan mereka. Guru berambut merah ini tersenyum kecil.

"kerjakan tugas yang saya berikan, nanti taruh dimeja kantor" kata Zhoumi yang mendapat anggukan singkat dari si namja.

2 jam kemudian siswa kelas XI IPA 1 kembali ke kelas. Ada yang langsung tiduran di lantai, duduk menyender tembok, ada pula yang mengambil buku dan langsung dipergunakan untuk kipas.

"huwaaa! Zhoumi ssaem itu emang tampan, keren, tinggi, masih muda lagi! Tapi kalau setiap olahraga kita di perlakukan seperti kerja rodi begini aku bisa mati"

"benar! Masa iya senam, lari keliling lapangan, push-up masih ditambah jalan jongkok! Dikira kita wajib militer kali?"

"kesal deh! Make-up ku jadi luntur nih?" keluh beberapa yeoja yang duduk di dekat pintu masuk. Kipas angin yang ada di kelas itu pun tidak bisa mendinginkan tubuh mereka. Membuat mereka semakin kesal.

Namja bersurai coklat madu yang duduk di pojok belakang akhirnya menyelesaikan beberapa lembar kertas soal yang diberikan sang guru olahraga. Dia menghela napas panjang lalu berdiri dari bangkunya. Hendak membawa kertas soal yang sudah dikerjakannya dengan susah payah ke ruang guru. Tapi niatnya harus di hentikan saat gerombolan yeoja yang duduk di dekat pintu menghalagi jalannya. Namja itu mencoba berjalan kearah pintu belakang, tapi lagi-lagi di halangi yeoja.

"huh, enaknya si aneh! Dia tidak ikut olahraga, lihat! Dia hanya disuruh mengerjakan soal-soal tidak penting ini!" kata yeoja bersurai hijau sambil merebut kertas dari tangan si namja bersurai coklat madu.

"dan aku yakin soal-soal itu sudah ada jawabanya! Dia hanya tinggal menyalin! Bukan begitu namja terkutuk?"

"oh, aku tahu dia pasti ada main dengan Zhoumi ssaem! Dasar namja aneh, pura-pura lugu tapi dalamnya busuk!" semua siswa ikut menyahuti, membuat si namja bersurai coklat menunduk.

"benar-benar namja menyebalkan! Kenapa sih kau tidak mati saja! Kenapa juga harus ada di kelas ini! Merusak pemandangan tahu!" seru yeoja berdada besar sambil menyobek lembaran-lembaran kertas penuh tulisan itu. Si namja membelalakkan mata melihat adegan di depannya.

"ja-jangan" katanya pelan berusaha menahan air mata. Tanganya berusaha menahan adegan itu tapi langsung di pukul oleh yeoja bersurai hijau.

"jangan dekatkan tanganmu yang terkutuk itu! Kami tidak mau tertular kutukanmu!" seru si yeoja. Namja itu memegangi tanganya yang terpukul tadi.

'BRAKK~' suara itu mengintruksi semua penghuni kelas menoleh ke asal suara. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari bangku yang di tendang dan jatuh ke depan. Pelakunya tidak lain adalah si berandalan alias Donghae yang dari tadi berpura-pura tidur. Semua siswa yang mengerumuni adegan pengeroyokan itu kembali ke bangku masing-masing.

"bisakah kalian berhenti berbicara! Dasar berisik!" seru si namja dengan deathglare andalanya. Para yeoja saling menatap lalu kembali duduk. Namja bersurai coklat langsung berlari keluar kelas membuat Donghae hanya bisa menatapnya.

…haehyuk…

Donghae melangkah memasuki kelasnya, sambil merutuki tindakan cerobohnya karena meninggalkan handphone dikelas. Dia terdiam di ambang pintu saat melihat seorang namja yang membuatnya penasaran sedang duduk mengerjakan tugas olahraga. Dia mengumpulkan sobekan-sobekan kertas, menyalin soalnya dan kembali mencari jawabanya. Namja yang di cap berandalan itu tertegun melihat ketenangan di wajah si namja. Donghae langsung bersembunyi saat mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Dia melihat Zhoumi ssaem masuk kedalam kelas.

"kau sudah selesai mengerjakanya?" tanya Zhoumi khawatir. Namja bersurai coklat madu itu menggeleng. "Hyukkie jangan seperti ini? Kenapa kau tidak mau mengatakan kesemua orang bahwa…"

"saya masih sangup hidup normal ssaem, lagipula saya tidak mau dikasihani"

"tapi, mereka akan terus berlaku buruk padamu, kalau kau tidak mengatakan itu"

"maaf, tapi saya sudah bilang kalau saya tidak mau dikasihani dan dibedakan" kata si namja, lalu menyerahkan kertas soalnya pada guru olahragana ini. "permisi" si namja berjalan meninggalkan kelas, menyisahkan Zhoumi dengan wajah sendu.

#flasback off

Dulu kau sangat dingin, aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau ternyata sangat rapuh. Kau hanya seorang manusia yang pintar menyembunyikan perasaan dengan topeng sok cuekmu dan ketenangan itu. Mungkin sampai sekarang kau tidak tahu, bahwa hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang berhasil membuatku penasaran akan siapa sebenarnya dirimu.

#flasback

Donghae, tampak bermain bola seperti biasa. Di temani oleh teman-teman segenknya yang terdiri dari Kyuhyun, namja tinggi, pintar, berambut ikal coklat, dan maniak game. Terkenal karena suka bermain psp di kelas dan mengacaukan system computer di sekolah. Kedua Yesung, namja bersurai hitam menutupi mata, kulit putih, tatapan tajam dan aneh. Terkenal karena keusilanya yang suka memporak-porandakan kandang hewan, merusakkan microphone milik saluran radio sekolah karena dia menganggap suara pembawa acaranya jelek dan hobby membawa peliharaan ke sekolah. Sempat membuat geger seisi kelas karena ular yang dibawanya lepas. Dan yang terakhir ada Shindong. Namja berbadan tambun yang marah jika ada yang mengungkit-ungkit masalah berat badan. Dia terkenal karena suka mencuri makanan di kantin, memukul siswa yang kedapatan membuang sampah sembarangan karena dia suka sekali kebersihan, dan membawa alat-alat aneh di tasnya seperti pisau, piring dan panci. Alasanya karena jika dia lapar bisa cepat membuat makanan.

Mereka tampak serius memperebutkan bola yang sekarang berada di kaki Donghae. tapi dengan sigap Donghae membalik badannya dan menendang bola itu cukup keras. Saking kerasnya sampai-sampai melewati atas gawang dan memecahkan jendela kantor.

Keempat namja itu saling pandang lalu nyegir tanpa dosa. Kyuhyun bahkan menghitung dari satu sampai lima dalam hitungan mundur. Pas hitungan kesatu Jin songsaenim yang terkenal karena kebotakanya keluar dari kantor sambil menenteng bola.

"LEE DONGHAE…! TEMUI SAYA SEKARANG!" teriak guru itu lantang.

Donghae berdiri sambil menguap. Entah sudah berapa kali dia melakukanya. Dia terlihat cukup bosan mendengarkan sang guru berbicara dari panjang, ke lebar, ke tinggi kembali ke panjang.

"Lee Donghae, kau mendengarkan tidak!" kata sang guru. Donghae mengangguk malas. "bagus! Sekarang cepat ke perpustakaan! Jangan pulang kalau buku disana belum rapi"

"MWO? maksudnya?"

"ya itu hukumanmu! Rapikan semua buku di perpustakaan, mengerti?"

"aish, merepotkan!" gerutu Donghae. dia mengalihkan tatapanya dan menemukan namja bersurai coklat madu berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"tolong ya Hyukkie, buku ini sangat penting"

"nde, saya akan menyimpanya di laci perpustakaan"

"iya gomawo Hyukkie" Donghae mendengarkan pembicaraan itu. Dia langsung bergegas pergi.

"LHO LEE DONGHAE, KAU MAU KEMANA?"

"aish, katanya bersihkan perpustakaan malah sekarang ditanya mau kemana? Dasar songsaenim pikun"

"MWO? dasar murid kurang ajar! Sudah sana cepat kerjakan!" Donghae berlari menuju perpustakaan dengan seringai kecil diwajahnya.

Di perpustakaan. Donghae berdecak kesal, melihat tumpukkan buku yang menggunung menunggu untuk di tata di rak masing-masing. Dia tidak berhenti menggumam dan memengatai guru yang terkenal sangat mengkilau dengan kebotaknya itu.

Namja bersurai pirang ini (bayangin aja haepa di ss5)menatap kanan kiri. Bukan tanpa alasan dia sedang mencari namja bersurai coklat madu yang tidak sengaja didengarnya akan pergi ke perpustakaan juga. Tapi lama mencari tetap tidak bertemu. Perpustakaan sudah sepi hanya ada dia disini. Donghae berdecak kesal, lalu mengambil beberapa buku. Dengan asal Donghae menaruh buku-buku itu. Hatinya dongkol dengan si songsaenim ditambah namja itu tidak tidak ada membuat moodnya memburuk berkali-kali lipat. Untungnya dia tidak kepikiran membakar perpustakaan ini. Beberapa menit kemudian, Donghae keluar dari perpustakaan melangkah santai menuju parkiran.

Keesokan harinya Donghae dan teman-temanya tampak duduk di pohon rindang samping lapangan. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Donghae tidur, Kyuhyun sibuk mengotak-atik laptop hasil rampasan, Yesung asik bermain dengan hewan barunya, si kura-kura. Dan Shindong dengan camilan hasil curian. Hal itu tidak berlangsung lama saat suara teriakan yang mereka sudah hapal diluar kepala terdengar tidak jauh dari tempat istirahat mereka. Semuanya menoleh kecuali Donghae yang memang sedang nyenyak tertidur.

"YAA KALIAN CEPAT BANGUNKAN DONGHAE! AKU MAU BICARA" mereka membangunkan Donghae yang terkenal tidur kebo dengan susah payah. Shindong bahkan harus membuka kaos kakinya yang sudah berwarna coklat itu. Entahlah kapan terakhir kali dia mencucinya, katanya dia akan mencuci semua kaos kakinya jika sudah turun berat badan. Bukanya para berandalan ini takut pada si songsaenim botak yang terkenal musuh bebuyutan mereka, alasannya hanya satu 'M' malas apalagi harus mendengarkan ocehan si guru yang sangat panjang melebihi sungai amazon itu.

"aish bau bangkai!" kata Donghae yang langsung terduduk di tempatnya. Dia langsung memukul kepala Shindong menggunakan sepatunya saat tahu si pelaku kurang kerjaan itu "yaa kalian berani membangunkanku yeoh?" ucap Donghae sambil berkacak pinggang. Ketiga temannya hanya menunjuk guru bermaga Jung yang sudah berdiri di belakang Donghae.

"bukan mereka yang berani membangunkanmu pemalas, tapi aku!" kata sang guru dengan aura hitam disekitarnya. Donghae melengkungkan bibirnya sambil menggaruk rambut pirangnya yang penuh salju berterbaran.

"apalagi songsaenim pikun?" tanya Donghae santai yang dihadiahi anggukan ketiga temannya yang kembali ke rutiritas awal.

"aish, berani sekali kau mengatai guru hah? Aku lebih tua darimu?"

"baiklah, ada apa Jung songsaenim?" tanya Donghae sekali lagi. Guru itu tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala.

"aku mau bertanya, apa kemarin kau sudah melaksanakan hukumanmu?"

"tentu saja! Aku itu orang yang bertanggung jawab! emang songsaenim yang suka meniadakan pelajaran hanya untuk bermain catur"

"iya, tuh kepalanya uda kayak papan catur, halus tiada halangan" kata Shindong menambahi.

"bukan kayak papan catur dia lebih mirip pion prajurit" kata Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan tatapanya pada laptop.

"gimana kalau ddangkoma bermain seluncuran disana" kata Yesung sambil mengelus cangkang kura-kura kecilnya.

"aish kalian bicara lagi, lari keliling lapangan 1000x! bisa-bisa kena serangan jantung jika lama bersama kalian"

"siapa yang suruh" celutuk Kyuhyun yang hanya dihadiahi deathglare mengerikan milik si jin botol, maksudnya Jung songsaenim itu.

"ini sudah selesai kan ssaem, waktunya tidur lagi"

"heh anak nakal aku belum selesai!"

"cepatlah ssaem aku sibuk" kata Donghae sambil melirik jam tangan birunya. Si guru hanya berdecak kesal.

"aku tidak habis pikir anak nakal sepertimu bisa menata semua buku di perpustakaan dengan rapi padahal aku yakin, buku-buku pelajaranmu mungkin hanya dipergunkan untuk bantal tidur yang dipenuhi air liurmu saja!"

"benar" sahut Shindong yang langsung diangguki oleh Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Donghae terdia memikirkan perkataan songsaenim itu.

"sekarang kembali ke kelas kalian, kau juga Donghae!" suruh si songsaenim. "oh iya aku ingatkan jangan coba-coba menyuruh siswa lain mengerjakan hukumanmu kalau sampai ketahuan, awas saja!" setelah mengatakannya sang songsaenim berjalan meninggalkan keempat murid nakalnya itu. Semua kembali sibuk selain Donghae yang terus terdiam memikirkan perkataan si songsaenim.

.

.tbc

.


	2. Chapter 2

My love story

Cast:

Lee Donghae

Tan Hyukjae

Cho Kyuhyun

Kiim Yesung

Shindong Hee

And others

Synopsis:

"kesepian itu adalah bagian dari hidupku, jadi buat apa aku takut?"/ "mulai sekarang sampai selamanya aku akan menjagamu! Dan aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu kesepian dan meneteskan air mata!" / "aish bisakah aku bakar semua buku ini! Mataku perih melihat semua angka dan huruf di dalamnya"/ "berusahalah untuk meraih cita-cita, buang semua sifat kekanakanmu itu"… HAEHYUK STORY

.

.

.

Warning: Yaoi/BL, AU, OOC, EYD dimana-mana, Geje, abal, dan sebagainya

Oke saia tidak bosan-bosannya bilang "tidak suka jangan dibaca"

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Sabtu pagi yang cerah, tampak Donghae keluar dari parkiran di susul teman-teman satu gengnya. Mereka asik bercanda dan memukul satu sama lain. Tapi Donghae langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya saat melihat seorang namja turun dari mobil mewah. Namja bersurai coklat madu itu sedikit membungkuk pada si sopir dan melangkah pelan menuju kelas.

"ada apa?" tanya Shindong sambil mengunyah roti panggangnya. Kyuhyun dan Yesung mengangkat bahu melihat sahabatnya terfokus pada satu obyek sampai melupakan hal lain.

"Woi!" seru Kyuhyun yang langsung membuyarkan lamunan Donghae. Donghae mendeathglare ketiga sahabatnya. "kenapa sih? Wajahmu kayak habis liat rambutnya Jung songsaenim penuh kutu"

"ani! Kajja" Kata Donghae datar lalu berjalan meninggalkan ketiga sahabatanya yang saling menatap.

Geng berandal ini tengah duduk di atap sekolah sambil menikmati makanan hasil rampasan. Mereka memilih membolos untuk hari ini alasanya hanya satu 'M'. Kyuhyun sibuk memainkan pspnya. Shindong membaca komik sambil asik memakan kripik kentang. Yesung mencoba mengotak-atik radio butut yang dibawanya dan Donghae yang tampak asik dengan dunia lamunannya. Tiba-tiba Yesung berseru mengeluarkan suara 9 oktafnya, membuat ketiga temanya langsung terkejut dan menatapnya.

"kau kenapa sih, kepala besar? Ganggu aja!" kata Shindong sedikit kesal, karena tersedak kripik.

"hehehe mianhae… aku tidak sengaja" kata Yesung dengan cengiran tanpa dosa.

"apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk radio butut dan berkarat milik Yesung.

"oh ini, aku sengaja membawa radio ke sekolah… karena hari ini jadwal si suara merdu"

"suara merdu?" tanya Shindong sambil mengangkat alis.

"iya, suara merdu yang sangat lembut! Aku bahkan berani bertaruh demi semua jatah makan ddangkoma"

"semerdu itukah?" kali ini Donghae ikut ambil suara yang dihadiahi anggukan mantap oleh Yesung.

"oh jadi ini alasanmu tidak merusak microphone radio sekolah pada hari sabtu?" kata Kyuhyun mantap, Yesung mengangguk sambil memeluk si maniak game.

"yap! kau memang jenius Kyu"

"menjauhlah kepala besar!" seru Kyuhyun sambil mencoba mendorong tubuh Yesung.

"hehehe dan aku rasa, aku menyukai si penyiar radio, eum siapa sih namanya aku lupa!"

"kau bisa menyukai orang juga ya?" sindir Kyuhyun yang langsung dihadiahi death glare setan hitam khas Yesung.

"sudah-sudah dia sudah main tuh" kata Shindong yang kembali asik dengan kripiknya. Semua diam mendengarkan sang suara merdu yang dibanggakan Yesung.

"iya aku ingat namanya Ryeowook!" pekik Yesung membuat ketiga temanya kembali kaget. "huwaaaa aku ingin mendekatinya, dan mengatakan kalau dia pantas menjadi ibu untuk ddangko brothers" ucap Yesung sambil memeluk radio butut itu. Donghae dan Shindong langsung cengo mendengar perkataan teman bermata tajamnya ini.

"dia anak kelas X 3 kan? Namanya eum… Kim Ryeowook" kata Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat Yesung membulatkan mata.

"darimana kau tahu?"

"Kyuhyun itu tahu segalanya! Makanya punya otak yang jenius jangan dibuat makan, tidur sama ngerawat hewan aja!" kata Kyuhyun santai yang langsung dihadiahi deathglare Donghae dan Shindong. Dengan mata berbinar Yesung mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Kyu tolonglah~ carikan informasi sebanyak-banyaknya tentang Ryeowook! Dari mulai alamatnya, nama orang tua, saudara, eum hewan peliharan juga boleh, terus makanan kesukaan, artis favorit, nomor handphone dan jangan lupa apa dia sudah punya pacar! Tolong ya Kyu~"

"aku sibuk!" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa memandang yesung.

"Kyu~ kau tidak kasihan padaku? Aku ingin mendekatinya, aku jatuh cinta pada suaranya yang merdu serta senyumnya yang cantik itu? Ayolah Kyu~"

"ke toilet aja butuh bayar lo"

"terserah kau mau minta apa padaku, asal kau carikan informasi tentang si suara merdu ini! Oke, mau ya?"

"eum bagaimana ya?"

"baiklah baiklah! Game terbaru, aku akan membelikanya untukmu!"

"oke aku mau satu set cd game terbaru the king"

"mwo itukan mahal sekali"

"kalau tidak mau ya sudah" Kyuhyun kembali memainkan pspnya.

"o-oke oke baiklah! Aku mau! Aku akan membelikannya, tapi cari informasi Kim Ryeowook itu untukku ya?"

"oke deal!" mereka berjabat tangan. Donghae dan Shindong saling tatap.

"dasar si fox licik"

"dan si stupid turtle" kata mereka berbarengan.

…haehyuk…

Donghae berjalan sambil mengantongi sebelah tangan menuju kelas. Tidak menghiraukan beberapa siswa yang menatapnya kagum dan takut. Dia berhenti saat ada tiga yeoja yang berdiri menghalangi jalan. Donghae memasang wajah malas dan melipat kedua tangan didada.

"eum Donghae oppa ini aku buatkan bekal untukmu" kata yeoja yang berdiri di tengah dengan wajah merona. Donghae menatap bekal berbungkus kain warna merah muda di depannya dan kembali menatap si yeoja dengan alis bertaut.

"oppa mau menerimanya kan?"

"dia membuatnya dengan susah payah lo oppa" Donghae tidak mendengarkan perkataan para yeoja, dia malah sibuk menatap seorang namja yang berjalan berlawanan arah denganya sambil membawa beberapa buku tebal. Namja berkacamata itu menunduk saat berpapasan dengan Donghae.

"oppa ini bekalnya" kata yeoja yang berdiri ditengah membuat Donghae mau tidak mau meliriknya. Tanpa ambil pusing namja penyuka tidur ini berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan ketiga yeoja yang mematung ditempatnya.

Donghae mengikuti si namja berkacamata yang masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Dia melihat dari balik pintu kaca apa yang dilakukan namja yang dijuliki aneh dan terkutuk itu. Donghae terdiam saat mendapati si namja berkacamata sedang sibuk menata buku yang dibawanya ke dalam rak. Donghae terus menatapnya hingga si namja keluar dari perpustakaan.

"apa dia yang menolongku?" tanya Donghae pelan sambil terus melihat punggung si namja yang menghilang di belokan lorong.

…haehyuk…

Setelah lama terdiam Donghae kembali ke kelas. Saat Donghae berjalan masuk, kelas yang ramai itu mendadak sepi. Donghae yang tidak peduli mengalihkan tatapanya ke bangku. Dia terdiam melihat bangkunya di kerumuni beberapa siswa. Donghae berdiri melipat tanganya di depan dada melihat namja berjumlah empat orang itu sedang asik menjahili si namja berkacamata. Salah satu namja berrambut jabrik mengelus dagu si namja berkacamata yang dari tadi diam menunduk. Namja yang lain mencengkram tangan si nama, membuatnya meringis sakit. Tidak tega melihat hal itu, Donghae berdehem singkat.

Keempat namja itu langsung menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut mendapati Donghae yang menatap mereka.

"oh kakak tertua, apa kabar kak?" sapa siswa itu berbarengan. Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"kakak pasti lupa, kami ini dari kelas sebelah" kata si namja berambut jabrik.

"pergi dari sini sebelum aku patahkan tanganmu" kata Donghae dingin. Keempat siswa itu saling tatap dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas. Donghae melirik semua siswa yang melihatnya, membuat siswa-siswa itu langsung ketakutan dan kembali ke aktifitas semula. Donghae duduk ditempatnya, dia melirik si namja berkacamata yang terus mendunduk. Bahkan saat guru datang Donghae masih melirik si namja.

Namja berkacamata itu mengangkat tanganya setelah sang guru memberi salam.

"songsaenim maaf, saya izin ke belakang" kata si namja, guru yang mengajar kimia itu langsung mengangguk. Dia tahu apa yang sedang di rasakan si namja. Donghae terus menatap si namja sampai pintu kelasnya tertutup.

_skip time_

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu. Sekarang kelas XI IPA 1 yang dihuni oleh si namja tampan tampak sepi. Hanya ada dia di kelas itu. Si namja tampan terus terdiam di kelasnya sambil memandang tas coklat milik si namja berkacamata. Sampai dia mendengar suara pintu kelas dibuka. Dan menemukan guru olahraganya berdiri di sana.

"hai anak nakal! Tumben kau belum pulang?" tanya si guru sambil berjalan ke bangku Donghae.

"bukan urusan songsaenim" jawabnya singkat.

"kau itu, bisakah sopan sedikit padaku! Aku gurumu tahu" kata Zhoumi sambil mendengus kesal. Dia mengambil tas milik si namja berkacamata membuat Donghae menatapnya. "pulanglah, sepertinya akan hujan" kata Zhoumi lalu berjalan meninggalkan Donghae.

'kenapa guru yang mengambil tasnya? Kemana dia?' tanya Donghae dalam hati.

…haehyuk…

Keesokan harinya, Donghae duduk dengan malas di bangkunya. Dia mendengus kesal dan memilih meninggalkan kelas. Entahlah apa alasnya, mungkin karena si namja berkacamata tidak masuk sekolah hari ini? Namja yang beberapa hari ini terus menarik perhatiannya. Alhasil Donghae mengajak Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Shindong intuk membolos dan pergi ke luar sekolah.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, café milik keluarga si kepala besar alias Yesung. #ditendang clouds. Shindong sedang menikmati kue gratis dari si pemilik café, Kyuhyun asik dengan laptopnya, Donghae yang dari tadi bad mood memilih menatap jalanan dari jendela kaca di sampingnya sedangkan si anak pemilik café sedang asik dengan handphonenya, bahkan sampai tidak memperdulikan ibunya yang terus memanggil.

"heh kepala besar, eommamu sibuk tuh! Bantuin napa?" ujar Shindong sambil melahap potongan kue terakhir.

"iya tunggu bentar" kata Yesung sambil terus menatap layar handphonenya.

"ngapain sih? Sok serius lagi?"

"shin shin si teddy bear unyu-unyu, ini kelangsungan hidupku dan anak-anakku jadi harus serius" kata Yesung tanpa memandang wajah aneh Shindong. Dengan paksa Shindong mengambil handhone merah itu, dan melihat isinya. Dia tersenyum mengejek mengetahui temanya ini ternyata sedang sibuk bersmsan dengan sang suara merdu.

"ciyeee uda tahap pendekatan nih" kata Shindong melirik wajah Yesung yang merona malu.

"diamlah! Aku sibuk" kata Yesung sok cuek. Dia mengalihkan tatapanya melihat sahabat bersurai pirangnya sedang asik menatap keluar. Karena penasaran Yesung mencari obyek tatapan sahabatnya. Dan menemukan seorang namja dengan kacamata besar duduk di kursi taman sambil membaca buku. "jangan bilang kau menyukainya?"

"tidak, hanya saja saat aku melihatnya, aku mengingat seseorang" jawab Donghae tanpa sadar. Beberapa detik kemudian dia mengerjapkan mata dan langsung memandang teman-temanya yang sedang melihat dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"mengingat siapa Donghae?" tanya Shindong dengan alis naik turun.

"waah Donghae sudah mulai mengikuti jejakku ya? siapa orang beruntung itu Lee Donghae?" tambah Yesung. Donghae langsung memukul kedua kepala sahabatnya.

"diamlah pabo!" katanya kesal.

"ada apa sih Hae? Sebagai teman terbaik kami siap mendengarkan masalahmu"

"benar! Ku lihat kau banyak melamun beberapa hari ini" kata Shindong yang dihadiahi anggukan Yesung. Donghae diam lalu menghembuskan napas.

"di kelasku, ada satu namja misterius yang aneh. Namja itu memakai kacamata dan suka menunduk! Dia selalu pergi ke luar kelas setelah di jahili oleh yang lain, dan tidak akan kembali kekelas sampai esok hari" jelas Donghae.

"waaa hebat sekali namja aneh itu sampai bisa membuatmu penasaran! Eciyeeee uri Donghae mulai jatuh cinta" kata Yesung dengan senyum lima jarinya yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan oleh Shindong.

"aku tahu! Namja itu yang membuatmu aneh waktu jalan dari parkiran itu kan!" seru Shindong. Donghae mengangguk.

"pasti ada alasan lain sehingga dia menarik" kata Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada layar laptop. Donghae mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"kalian ingat saat Jung songsaenim menegurku karena masalah hukuman di perpustakaan itu?" Donghae menjeda kalimatnya untuk melihat ketiga temannya mengangguk. "padahal aku menaruh semua buku tidak beraturan tapi kalian mendengar kan apa yang Jung songsaenim katakan, buku-buku itu tertata rapi! Dan aku…."

"kau mencurigai bahwa namja aneh itu yang membantumu" kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap Donghae.

"aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku sangat yakin dia yang membantuku! Namja dengan julukan terkutuk itu"

"maksudmu dia?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan tampilan di laptopnya.

"Mwo dia kan….."

"namanya Tan Hyukjae, anak pemilik perusahaan china terbesar yang menguasai hampir seluruh asia, dan menjadi donator tetap di sekolah" jelas Kyuhyun tanpa menatap layar laptop. "sejak sd sampai smp dia home school, baru sma dia merasakan sekolah di luar rumah, hobby melukis, membaca dan bermain piano, dijuluki aneh dan terkutuk karena sikapnya yang sangat tertutup dan anti social, bertempat tinggal di perumahan mewah dekat mall terbesar di Seoul, ibunya sudah meninggal, memiliki ayah dan kakak laki-laki yang sekarang berkuliah di luar negeri" Kyuhyun membuka mata saat selesai menjelaskan. Dia memerinyitkan dahi melihat sikap teman-temanya. "kenapa?"

"kau benar-benar luar biasa, itu otak atau flasdisk sih?" tanya Shindong tanpa berkedip.

"otak Kyuhyun mah bukan lagi flasdisk, itu uda cpunya atau ndak hardisk" sanggah Yesung membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai bangga. Donghae malah diam sambil menggumamkan nama itu.

"jangan bilang kau menyukainya" kata Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat mata Donghae membulat.

"tidak mungkin! Aku, aku hanya penasaran padanya, apalagi sikap dinginnya itu" Donghae langsung meminum kopi expressonya sebagai pengalih perhatian. Ketiga temannya saling tatap dan tersenyum curiga. "oh iya, kalian harus bantu aku!"

"bantu apa?"

"aku ingin mengetahui siapa orang yang menolongku! aku ingin membuktikan instingku apa benar namja aneh itu yang membantuku! Aku ingin tahu bagaimanapun caranya!" kata si namja bersurai pirang ini mantap. Membuat ketiga temannya saling tatap dan menyeringai bersamaan.

.

Tbc

.

.

Hollaaaaaaa! Saia datang lagi #lambai lambai

Uwaaaa seneng banget uda pakai bingit deh, ternyata banyak respon untuk ff ini, apalagi semua respon bangus dan bikin saia ketawa-ketawa sampai kebawa mimpi #berbinar

Gomawo nde? Jeongmal gomawo #bow Saya kira ff buatan saia ndak akan direspon banyak tapi ternyata saia salah, ini nih model-model author ndak percaya diri hehe #ketawa nista

Oke saatnya balas-balas review:

Zhouhee1015: hehehe saia berhasil bikin orang penasaran yeee #lempar geranat… waah kalau masalah yg nata, masih rahasia, haenya aja penasaran muehehehe #ketawa nista… iya ni emang pingin bikin Donghae berbeda dari biasanya, gomawo reviewnya chingu

Isroie106: hehehe penasaran? Saia juga #ditendang hae… gomawo reviewnya ya chingu, maaf ndak bisa updet kilat, habis terbangun dari kepundungan soalnya oke gomawo

Ratu kyuhae: lo kok bisa hae yang kasian ye? #geleng-geleng bareng ikan nemo selautan… owh kalau masalah itu kita liat saja nanti, nde gomawo reviewnya ya chingu^^

Narty2h0415: nde ini uda dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya

Cho,w,lee,794: hehehe bisa iya bisa tidak #ketawa nista… semua bakalan kebuka rahasianya, tunggu next chap oke ^^ gomawo reviewnya ya chingu

Novaanchofishy: sabar chingu sabar #kasih donat… nde ini uda dilanjut, untuk mommentnya masih sedikit mian, ditunggu ya? gomawo reviewnya chingu^^

Ranigaem1: beneran, bikin penasaran? Huwaaa eomma appa aku berhasil #nari bareng dora… nde gomawo reviewnya ya chingu^^

Haehyuk baby's: hehehe kayaknya sih emang menjurus ke serius, emang si haek dibikin nakal banget disini, tenang si haek hanya seenaknya ama si guru botak, kalau ke yang lain dia tetep cool kayak kulkas, nde ini uda dilanjut gomawo reviewnya^^

Polarise437:eum…. Yakin ni chingu si hyuk yang bantuin hae #smirik… iya si hyuk emang masih penuh misteri disini kayak mister tukul jalan-jalan #ini apaan coba #plak (abaikan), gomawo nde reviewnya

Reasia95: iya ini uda dilanjut, mian kemarin hiatus jadi ndak bisa updet kilat #bow… gomawo reviewnya

Haehyuk: iya ini uda dilanjut… yakin ni chingu yang bantuin hae hyuk? Eum itu masih sebuah misteri #niru gaya dedy corbuser… gomawo reviewnya ya chingu

Ri jewels: sungguh? Huwaaa gomawo ^^ hyukkie masih dirahasiakan, okelah gomawo reviewnya~ maaf kemarin habis hiatus jadi ndak bisa updet kilat #bow

HAEHYUK IS REAL: saia juga bingung si hyuknya kenapa #dilempar sandal… hahaha si haek emang super duper nakal disini, pikiran jadiin haek kayak gini pas liat dia di ss5 muehehehe #ketawa bareng ikan se aquarium, ini uda dilanjut gomawo reviewnya^^

Bluerissing: iya ini uda dilanjut, hyuk masih penuh misteri… gomawo reviewnya

HHSHelviJjang: heheh kayaknya si gege emang tahu, waaa masalah happy end atau ndak hehehe #ketawa smirk masih jadi misteri #dari tadi misteri mulu #digetok gomawo reviewnya ^^

.

.gomawo yang uda nyempetin membaca ff ini apalagi sampai mereview dan menyemangati si author penuh kepundungan ini #bow… gomawo semuanya and

See you next chap…..


End file.
